Bionic Abilities
There are 7 known people with bionics up to the episode You Posted What?!? and they are Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Marcus Davenport, Victor Krane, Leo Dooley, and S-1. There are many abilities and hidden/not yet known abilities. Marcus was an android spy who worked for Douglas Davenport' '''and died in Bionic Showdown: Part 2. '''Victor Krane' is the next bionic villain. Victor Krane worked with Douglas Davenport, turned on him in the episode Taken, and is now working with a new partner, a Bionic Soldier known as S-1. In the episode You Posted What?!?, S-1 breaks Leo's arm, so Douglas repairs his arm by giving his right arm bionics. There is also an Army of Bionic Soldiers created by Victor Krane (Each Bionic Soldier is unknown for now.) How The Bionics Started Douglas Davenport was the true father of Adam, Bree and Chase. First, Donald Davenport and his brother Douglas Davenport started Davenport Industries together. They created bionics so robots could go on missions that were too dangerous for humans, but Douglas went behind Donald's back and had made microchips for three genetically engineered children he called A, B, and C. When Donald found out, he was extremely upset and kicked Douglas out of Davenport Industries. So Donald thought if he could raise them in to a safe environment he could train them to be bionic heroes so Donald built the lab and he hid the children there and named them Adam, Bree, and Chase. They were raised in Donald's basement lab for 16 years. Adam Davenport's Bionic Abilities *'Super Strength:' Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest one out of the Lab Rats. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. *'Heat Vision:' He has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparently control the intensity, as he has used this ability for a variety of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. His eyes turn red immediately before using this power. He can fire extremely hot lasers or flames from his eyes. *'Plasma Grenades:' Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands (although it was only shown three times - Crush, Chop and Burn, Air Leo, The Jet-Wing.) However, the only times he has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. *'Blast Wave:' In the episode Bionic Showdown, when Marcus is about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. This ability was hidden until this episode. In the episode No Going Back when Adam uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Principal Perry mistook the shock wave it created for an earthquake. *'Water Breathing:' As shown in Sink or Swim, Adam can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time.. *'Mental Link:' Adam is able to receive information from Chase mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. He describes the process as tingling. (Sink or Swim) *'Super Jump:' In Taken, he was able to jump out of the trapped hole in the lab just like Krane did. 'Adam Davenport's Glitches' *'Fire Vision: '''When Adam is angered, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. *'Plasma Grenades:' When Adam is excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. *'Uncontrolled Super Strength: Sometimes Adam's super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious), such as in Missin' The Mission, when he accidentally hit Mr. Davenport across the room, and in Leo's Jam, when he lifted Danielle so high that she went through the ceiling. Adam actually prefers being unbelievably strong, as shown in My Little Brother. *'''Heat Vision Sneeze: Sometimes when Adam sneezes, he unintentionally activates his heat vision as shown in Hole In One, when he sneezed two holes in Davenport's painting. 'Adam's Bionic Abilities/Trivia' *Adam unlocked his first hidden ability in Bionic Showdown, which is a Blast Wave. *In Sink or Swim, Adam unlocks his second ability, which is breathing underwater *Adam may have already known about this ability of breathing underwater because in the episode Sink or Swim, he goes underwater to save a sinking submarine and stayed underwater for a long time. Bree and Chase thought that he had run out of air and died, so when he appears behind them Chase asked how he survived. Adam said "Well I breath underwater... What you guys can't?". Bree Davenport's Bionic Abilities *'Super Speed:' Bree runs so fast, she can't be seen by others. She can run over four hundred miles an hour. Bree can run in circles and if she does it fast enough, she'll create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. This is her main ability. (Spy Fly) *'Super Jump:' When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's also able to jump on to ceilings. (Mission Invisible) *'Sonic Cyclone:' When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. (Mission Invisible) * Mental Navigation System: Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. (Drone Alone) *'Speed Talking:' She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. (Chore Wars / Mission Invisible) *'Wall Sticking:' She can stick to walls like Spider-Man, but is still affected by gravity. (Mission Invisible) *'Speed Typing:' Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) *'Super Agility:' She can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *'Vocal Manipulation:' In the episode "Bro Down", it was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. 'Bree's Glitches' *'Uncontrollable Navigation:' When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. (Leo's Jam) *'Disabled Joints/Disabled Muscels/Numbing Tongue/Uncontrollable Movements:' When exposed to neurothroxin, Bree goes through this, and if not cured in 24 hours, it becomes permanent. (Quarantined) *'Uncontrollable Voice Manipulations:' When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. (Bro Down) *'Glitching Eyes:' In Trent Gets Schooled, it is revealed that she wasn't used to the flash on the camera, making her eyes turn into a shiny shade of black. 'Bree's Bionic Abilities/Trivia' *Bree, along with her two brothers, would have died the same way Marcus had died; being crushed by boulders. (Back From the Future / Bionic Showdown) *Bree is the second of the "Lab Rats" to show off her Bionics (super speed) in the pilot episode. (The first of them being Adam). (Crush, Chop and Burn) *In Chip Switch and Chore Wars, Bree says that she'd take super speed over Chase's super smarts any day. *Her chip color is blue. (Which Father Knows Best?) *She destroyed her chip in Three Minus Bree, leaving her powerless, however she managed to get a new chip, identical to the last which restored all her powers in Which Father Knows Best. Chase Davenport's Bionic Abilities *'Super Intelligence:' His main bionic power, Chase is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. Even when he switched out his bionic chip, he still retained a high level of intelligence, though it was nowhere near superhuman levels. *'Force Field:' One of his more used bionic abilities, Chase is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. Chase can also extend his force field to encompas other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas) *'Force Field Ball:' He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. *'Super Senses:' Chase possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Physical Attributes:' Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is strong enough to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room and even (when pushed to the limits) tear metal like paper. He is capable of even beating Adam in combat, despite the latter being stronger than him. *'Super Durability:' Like his siblings, Chase can withstand signifcantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be wounded. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a high bridge onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. He was also able to shake off one of Adam's eye lazer blasts. (Sink or Swim) *'Senses Recording:' He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. (Leo's Jam, Drone Alone) His eyes can also be used as video cameras. (Sink or Swim) *'Bionic GPS:' Chase can track cell signals using his bionics. (Speed Trapped) *'Viewing Screen:' Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. (Quarantined) He can also use it to to project other holograms. (Sink or Swim) *'Hacking:' Chase can remotely hack computers. (Speed Trapped, Night of the Living Virus) *'Override App:' He can take over Adam or Bree remotely. (Death Spiral Smackdown, Sink or Swim) *'Magnetism App:' Chase turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. (Chore Wars) He can also use it to deflect metal. (Sink or Swim) *'Molecularkenesis:' In "Mission: Space", it was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. *'Mathematical Analysis:' Chase can aim from a far distance. (Commando App) *'Mental Database:' Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints (Quarantined), paintings (Hole In One) and people. (The Bionic 500) *'Levitation:' Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; in "The Bionic Showdown", Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. *'Scan Vision:' In "Memory Wipe", he uses this ability to scan the inside of the house for Tasha or Donald after they come home 2 hours after curfew. It gives him a form of X-ray vision, and lets him see through solid objects. It was also used again in Llama Drama to see where the nanobots we're going to in the llama's body. However, if someone is using the Invisibility Cloak the scanner will not show them. *'Sonar Vision:' Through his GPS, Chase can create a powerful sonar, to track objects under water. (Sink or Swim) *'Mental Link:' Chase is able to send information to Adam (and presumbably) Bree in a method similiar to an email. (Sink or Swim) *'Mental Link:' Chase uses his super intelligence to study combat among many other things, which has given him martial arts abilities for battling. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities:' Chase can use two abilities simultaneously. It is dangerous as it puts too much stress on him, which can kill him. (Sink or Swim) 'Chase's Glitches' *'Commando App:' Whenever Chase gets very angry or feels threatened, he turns into "Spike", an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything. After "Spike" is disabled, Chase does not remember anything that happened while he was Spike (Commando App, Spike's Got Talent, Spike Fright). *'Snot Cannon (Sonic Sneeze)' His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot (Crush, Chop and Burn). *'Uncontrollable Molecular Kenesis:' When Chase gets excited/angry, he sometimes loses control of his Molecular kinesis. (Mission: Space) *'System Overload:' Chase aims at too many places, and according to him, can only see scribbles. *'Ultra-Sensitive Hearing:' Because of his super senses, if he hears something that's too loud, he cries out in pain and even rolls on the floor (Crush, Chop, and Burn). But since then, he has conditioned himself to withstand certain noises, such as the school bell (Chip Switch). 'Chase's Bionic Abilities/Trivia' *Chase, along with his two siblings, would have suffered the same fate as Marcus; being crushed by falling boulders (Back From the Future, Bionic Showdown). *Chase is the first bionic hero that is seen in the series. *He seems to have the most bionic abilities out of his siblings. *Whenever Chase turns into Spike, his voice deepens and becomes more rough and tough so as to emphasize Spike's tough-guy personality. *Chase has the color green on his chip (Chip Switch). *It's also revealed that his chip gives him his smarts in Chip Switch, and without it, he is shown to possess no more than average intelligence. *It is revealed in Bionic Showdown that his real father is Douglas Davenport. *He is the only one out of the lab rats that has more room on his chip for upgrades, which could possibly allow him to become stronger than Adam and faster than Bree - while still having room for more upgrades. (Avalanche!) This presumably explains why he has the most abilities of them all. *He discovered his levitation ability in the shower. Marcus's Bionic Abilities *'Laser Vision:' In the episode Speed Trapped, it is revealed that Marcus has green laser vision much like Adam's except his destroys things and Adam's laser vision melts things. Marcus's vision proves to be incredibly powerful, one single pulse was enough to destroy his giant robot. *'Molecularkenesis' In the episode "Leo vs. Evil," it is revealed that Marcus has the same ability as Chase. *'Plasma Grenade:' In "Bionic Showdown," he uses a plasma grenade on Adam, Bree and Chase causing them to fall down. *'Bionic Energy Blast:' A green gaseous energy used on Donald Davenport in Bionic Showdown. * Psycological Manipulation Skills: 'Ever since his first apperance, he lied and fooled the lab rats into believing he is a innocent troubled boy, reveling only to Leo that he is actually a sinister bionic villain. *'Super Intelligance It is very probable that marcus has super intelligence because in s2e10 Leo vs. Evil he said that he made the upgraded weapons on the remote controlled home security robot. *'Lightning Manipulation:' Marcus can harness lightning in his palm and use it as a weapon. It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person. *'Super Strength:' Marcus easily over powered Adam and was able to lift and thrown him. *'Super Speed:' Marcus is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. *'Invisible Forcefield:' Marcus was shown capable of making a forcefield to block the laser that Donald fired at him. Unlike Chase's forcefield, which is a dome, Marcus's is shown to be like an invisivle shield. *'Super Durability:' Marcus easily shrugged off all of Adam, Bree and Chase's attacks and is shown to be able to take immense amounts of damange. *'Martial Arts:' Marcus can easily hold his own against Adam, Bree and Chase in hand-to-hand combat. *'Saw Fingers:' in "Bionic Showdown," he tries to kill Leo with spinning saws that come out of his hand. *'Wi-Fi Hotspot:' He has a mole on the back of his head that is actually a Wi-fi Hotspot. *'Super Hearing:' In the episode Concert in a Can, he and Chase were the only ones to cover their ears when Bree was playing guitar. 'Marcus' Glitches' None because he is an android, making him immune to glitches. 'Marcus' Bionic Abilities/Trivia' *In "Bionic Showdown", they also explained that bionic chips weren't designed for the human nervous system, thus the Lab Rats glitch. Being a android, he may be immune to glitches. *He has all the powers of the Lab Rats, and their secret abilities. *He thinks he's getting a car for his 16th birthday. *Marcus' Lightning Manipulation is similar to Leo's Electrical Generation and Victor Krane's Lightning Generation. Victor Krane's Bionic Abilities *'Super Strength': First exhibited in No Going Back, he's apparently strong enough to punc h through a block of solid ice, shattering it. He is also strong enough to throw a man across the room. *'Superior Fighting Abilities': Also exhibited in No Going Back, Krane was able to easily take down two trained guards. *'Super Intelligence': This is only a theoretical possibly that he has this ability, but given that he was able to find Douglas out of all of Donald's facilities, and Douglas' last Marcus Davenport, had all of the Lab Rats bionic abilities. *'Lightning Generation': Similar to Parallel Universe Leo, and Marcus, he can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. It has been confirmed in the Season 3 promo. It has also been used in the episode Sink or Swim, and Taken and You Posted What?!? *'Super Speed': When he threw the security guard across the room, he used super speed. *'Molecular Kinesis: '''In the episode Taken, Victor Krane uses it on Adam, Bree, and Chase and in the same episode, when Douglas said he would leave, Krane choked him with his mind. *'Possibly Every Bionic Ability': It is said in Sink or Swim, that Douglas shared all his bionic research with Krane. This could possibly mean he has every bionic ability Douglas has created. *'Energy Absorption: ' Krane uses this ability to absorb Donald's Thermal Blast and Adam's Heat Vision. *'Geoleaping: ' Krane geoleaped in Taken twice during the battle with Adam, Bree, and Chase, then he geoleaped when he was about to be shot by Douglas. *'Super Jump:' When Adam dropped him with the trapped door, he was able to jump quickly back to floor level. *'Pyrokinesis''' He demonstrated a new ability, the ability to shoot fireballs. 'Victor Krane's Glitches' *'Bionic Twitch:' in Sink or Swim when Krane got very angered he said ENOUGH! and then he glitched to where he turned his head uncontrollably and his bionics made a really weird Sound. 'Victor Krane's Bionic Abilities/Trivia' *He is bald and has a robotic wire near his chin and on his cheek. *Many fans beileved that the masked man was Marcus. *He attempted to kill Douglas, as well as Douglas' children. *Since his motives were revealed he is most likely the new series antagonist with Douglas going on the Lab Rats' side. *Victor Krane gets a new partner in the episode You Posted What?!?. And this time, his partner is bionic. *He created an army of bionic soldiers and plans to use them to defeat the heroes. Leo's Bionic Abilities *'Electrical Generation (Parallel Universe):' In "Parallel Universe", Leo gains this in the world where he is bionic. He harnesses the static electricity from his surroundings and utilizes it to create lightning bolts. *'Super Speed (Parallel Universe):' Leo uses this ability three times in "Parallel Universe", all in an effort to either escape or to defend Mr. Davenport and himself. In Bionic Birthday Fail, he and Bree use super speed to escape the two rebels that would attack them in the simulator. *'Super Intelligance:' (Parallel Universe) Donald tells Leo that he knows he has super intelligence. *'Super Strength (Parallel Universe):' This ability manifested once: when Leo tosses the keys to Tasha and he ends up shooting them through the door, knocking off the neighbor's mailbox. In Bionic Birthday Fail, he had super strength in the simulator and threw Adam across the room. *'Geo Leaping:' (Parallel Universe): In "Parallel Universe", Mr. Davenport reveals to Leo one of his newly uploaded abilities as they attempt to escape. Leo molecularly transports himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination. It is rumored this will be a ability that Bree will unlock in season 3. *'Martial Arts:' (Parallel Universe): It is shown that Leo can use martial arts like the Lab Rats but it seems he can only use martial arts when he was bionic. * Force Field: '(Bionic Birthday Fail) In the combat simulator, Leo evades one of the rebel's attacks by using a force field. *'Bionics: In You Posted What?!?, it is showed that Do uglas has given Leo a bionic arm due to his original arm being destroyed. * Super Strength: In You Posted What?!?, he was given bionics by Douglas. He only has this ability in his right arm. At the end of You Posted What?!? he accidentally crushed Principal Perry's hand. * Fire Balls: In You Posted What?!?, it is shown that Leo is capable of firing fireballs from his bionic arm. * Laser Spheres: In You Posted What?!? according to Douglas, Leo can generate laser spheres from his fingers. 'Leo's Glitches' Uncontrollable Electrical Generation (Parallel Universe): When he puts his hands in front of him and accidentally uses this ability, he tears down everything that is not immune to lightning. Uncontrollable Geo-leaping (Parallel Universe): 'When Leo tried geo-leaping to the Lab, he ended up at the Main Room of Mission Creek High School. 'Leo's Bionic Abilities/Trivia *He got bionics in Season 3 because S-1 crushed his arm, and Douglas gave him a bionic arm to fix his arm. *He only has Bionics in his right arm. *Leo was also Bionic in a Parallel Universe. *in season 1 Leo was Bionic only in the combat simulator in the episode Bionic Birthday Fail. S-1's Bionic Abilities *'Super Speed:' S-1 and Bree super speed fight in You Posted What?!?. *'Molecular Kinesis:' In the episode You Posted What?!?, S-1 uses it on Leo to crush him. *'Electrical Cage:' When Leo tried to escape the school, she trapped him in an electrical cage. *'Super Strength:' This was first shown when she punched Adam, and he flew across the room. *'Energy Blasts: '''S-1 demonstrates the ability to fire energy blasts to break the beam that would crush Leo. 'S-1's Glitches' None have been shown 'S-1's Bionic Abilities/Trivia' *S-1 is Victor Krane's first bionic partner. *S-1 is the first bionic Bad Guy that is Female. *S-1 '''might' be apart of Krane's army. *S-1 might be the first bionic soldier that was in the bionic army that Krane created. *S-1 is the only person who helped Krane fight the Lab Rats. *S-1 was locked away with Krane. *S-1 has a form of the Triton App on her chip, which means Krane can control her from his own brain. Category:Davenport Family Category:Bionic abilities Category:Bad Guys